Power of Human Individuality
We can say that each individual produces a certain amount of output of being: for his own self, the society around him, and perhaps for something more. We could measure such contributions of individuals to life as a 'Composite Human Output' (or CHO). It is my belief that the individual has secret, infinite capacities due to the fact our origins are from an Infinite consciousness and source. However, in relative terms, the individual throughout history has accomplished at a relatively finite level; i.e. the average person has produced barely the norm, or slightly above it. And yet through an elevation of consciousness, awareness, capacity, etc., a person can produce vastly greater human output, energy, and accomplishment; even exponentially more, as he will in essence be bringing to the surface the infinite potential that is buried in the depths of his being. The key for this to happen is for that person to express his or her true individuality. If that individual expresses a true, original capacity, then the output -- the CHO -- begins to rise precipitously. For example, let us say, I accept the social norms, the standard conventions on how to live my life. As a result, I will generate X outcomes for myself and the world around me. (The quality is also to be considered, aside from the quantity.) But now I move to a true expression of who I truly am, not what others dictate; what I am capable of expressing -- i.e. my True Individuality -- through creativity, through new thinking, through new ways to live my life, causing my CHO to vastly expand. Now my output is not merely that of the average person, or somewhat above it, but doubles or even increases several times. Einstein is one example of someone whose output was 10 times. In 1905 alone, he exceeded all major scientists combined in his insights through his various papers. That was made possible because he practiced his life beyond normal convention and dreamed to express that which was unpopular or unknown in a Newtonian-oriented world. Here is a little personal history. Early in my life, I personally committed to a very unconventional path. I not only drew away from the social norms, but I discovered a personal course where I could be endlessly creative. My lifestyle was not only unconventional, but so was the nature of what I came to understand in the world, which I expressed in infinitely creative ways. When along the way I came to progressively discover what my true, inner self was and aspired, then not only did my individuality increase, but so did my creative output. In that way, our Composite Human Output can rise from our current level of 1 to 2 or to 10 or even 100. In that way, the infinite potential that I believe is involved in our being as formation of Infinite consciousness comes to the surface. Imagine then the effect of that person's on others and society. Then envision thousands, even millions of such individuals affecting the world. At that point, we will look around and see a planet that is very different from our current condition. And it will be because we have expressed our true individually by going beyond the conventional norm, and discovering who we truly are -- i.e. Self. Category:Individuality Category:Case Studies:Individuality